Lucky
by Ryu Reikai-Akuma
Summary: Fuji has never celebrated his birthday without Tezuka but there's a first for everything, right? Or maybe not... Perfect Pair and some others. Fuji's b'day fic


A/N: Thanks to my beta aniprincess_13 who finish this in a day (wow!! you're a super beta!) and peachy_milktea who suggested the setting for this story despite her sexual cannibalism project. Also for vierblith_tefu who allowed me to write a songfic based on this song though she has written one of her own. I still wish I could make it funnier but due to personal tragedy, I just couldn't. So... beware of sarcasm.

Disclaimer: PoT isn't mine, the song isn't mine, and Channel isn't mine. That makes me a poor fangirl who makes no money from writing this.

**Lucky**

* * *

_Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

* * *

  
_

Tezuka almost smiled when he opened the door to the balcony outside his bedroom. The view of the glittering blue ocean under the bright summer sun greeted him. He took a lungful of clear yet salty ocean air and marveled at the sound of the wave crashing to the shore. While it was a beautiful beach, it was quiet for it was a private beach owned by Atobe's family. As usual, his rival turned boss had outdone himself again in providing him accommodation for a simple business trip. If he hadn't known better, Tezuka would have thought that it was due to his guilt for ruining his chance for a career in tennis but years of knowing Atobe told him that behind his extravagance, the diva was simply a generous friend.

Well, Tezuka would not mind a simple hotel suite instead of a mansion with a private beach but he wouldn't complain either. The place was serene and Tezuka always enjoyed privacy. Being here only meant he had to leave a little earlier to make it to meetings but it was worth it. A life of luxury wasn't what he was raised with, but he certainly didn't mind it very much though he couldn't really see himself living this kind of lifestyle. As traditional as it was, it was easier for him to imagine himself living in a Japanese compound, playing shougi in front of a porch looking over the most bizarre combination of Japanese garden and Nevada desert.

In a rare moment of carelessness, Tezuka removed his suit jacket and sat down the soft bed. Automatically he reached for his cell phone and without taking his eyes of the beautiful scenery, he pressed a number on the speed dial. He waited patiently until the call got through, imagining the expression of the person when he received this call.

"Tezuka!"

Finally Tezuka gave up on controlling his expression and smiled. He had checked for hidden cameras and found none anyway. "Fuji."

Tezuka heard many noises in the background and raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to ask but Fuji spoke first. "Wait a second, please." He said desperately. Tezuka heard more unfamiliar voices, one voice he could identify as Fuji's easily. His smile grew just a fraction of a millimeter as he listened on the rather distant but still melodious voice of the stressed genius politely threatening his coworkers to stop adding to his work. It had only been two days since their last phone call but it felt like an eternity to Tezuka. He hadn't realized how he missed it until he heard it again over the phone. Briefly he wondered if Fuji missed his, too. But then again Fuji had been busy and might not have much time to think about him and besides he knew for a fact that Fuji didn't keep that voice recording device in his house for decoration.

Still it's quite pleasant to think that Fuji thinks of him in the midst of work because he knew that he never stops thinking about Fuji. Though perhaps it was about time he should stop recognizing infrequent clients as Mr. Brown Bear, Mr. Swallow, Mr. White Whale, and Mr. Dragonfly. And Atobe would definitely be pleased if he'd stop doodling teddy bears when he was on his 'be awed by my prowess' mode.

Tezuka sighed as he waited for the unfamiliar voices on the other side disappear, wondering why Fuji still hadn't poisoned them with Inui's juice yet. He stared into the blue sky, marveling how its beauty was no match to Fuji's eyes at all.

_

* * *

Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

* * *

  
_

Fuji sighed in relief when he finally managed to get his co-workers out of his office. He shut the door firmly, locking it just in case a desperate and suicidal journalist decided to ask for his help. Didn't they know that editing work took time? Fuji picked up his cell phone, grateful that Tezuka was still on. He smiled when he continued the conversation, as if Tezuka could see it from the other side. But surely Tezuka could sense it, ne? He was always able to predict Fuji well when no one else seemed to be able to.

"Sorry, those were my coworkers." Fuji said apologetically. His smile widened when he heard the answering grunt. "How was your flight?"

"Tiring." Tezuka replied though he sounded a little happy for Fuji.

"Despite being in first class flight?" Fuji said, chuckling in amusement. "So how is Cape Town?"

He thought he could hear a smile on Tezuka's grunt and wished that he could leave his office behind to follow him. But Yanagi would have his head if he neglected his deadline and he still would love to live if only to get Mizuki away from Yuuta.

"I have a beautiful ocean view from here." Tezuka said. _I wish you're here with me._

Realizing the unspoken subtext, Fuji chuckled, his cheeks warming slightly. "You know, I had an interesting dream about you in a beach last night." He whispered teasingly. "You were wearing a blue swim short… topless… lying on the sand…"

"Fuji!"

Fuji laughed when he heard the embarrassed outburst. Teasing Tezuka never got old and knowing that he was the only one who could gain such reaction from the stoic man only added to the thrill. "I'm sorry. I was just kidding but I really did dream of you last night though it wasn't as… interesting." Tezuka's silence told him he was blushing but Fuji wasn't going to bring that up, knowing that he wasn't going to admit it. "How do you like Atobe's mansion?"

"It's great, as expected."

Catching the slight undertone of discomfort, Fuji smiled. "Maybe next time you should book yourself a hotel room in advance, though probably he would still force you to stay in his mansion." Fuji stopped when he heard knocking on his door. Outside was a silently standing Yanagi, looking not so pleased that he was dallying around on the phone. Fuji sighed in dejectedly. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I have deadline for tomorrow."

"I'm sorry for distracting you." Tezuka apologized immediately, sounding a little disappointed.

"No, it's okay. I needed it." _I needed to hear your voice._ Fuji smiled to the silence, knowing that Tezuka understood it well. Another set of knocking woke him from his collective daydream and Fuji made a mental note to ask Inui for blackmailing material for Yanagi. "I have to go. Call me again later, please?" The answering hum pleased him and he shut his cell phone down, feeling more than ready to take over the world… or at least the board meeting.

_

* * *

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again

* * *

  
_

Eiji rolled his eyes when Fuji sighed again for the umpteenth time in the last half an hour. He glanced at the drunken Oishi who was screaming something incorrigible in the karaoke machine. After deciding that the ex-vice captain was incapable of coherence, he shifted to Fuji who was staring at his half filled glass of beer. He sighed again when Fuji barely paid attention to him. This sort of state of distractedness could only mean one thing and it amused Eiji endlessly that it had nothing to do with either Fuji's cacti or Yuuta. Of all things in the entire universe it had something to do with a stick-up-the-ass living and walking and smoking hot iceberg, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Trust an eccentric genius to fall in love with the untouchables.

"What did Tezuka do this time?" Eiji asked. He had learned that at times like this, the only way to gain Fuji's attention was to mention Tezuka's name. The theory was proven correct when Fuji immediately turned to him, looking like he just heard his cacti talk.

"What are you talking about?" Fuji asked, with a wide fake smile.

"Tezuka."

"Oh, he's all right." Fuji said. Then he paused and took a large gulp of his beer.

Eiji almost pitied Fuji at times like this. Clearly, being a genius didn't mean that you are immune to lovesickness. But really, Fuji wasn't like this at first. Eiji remembered meeting Fuji for the first time when they were in their first year in Seigaku. He had thought that Fuji was a pleasant, smart, slightly eccentric but entirely logical boy. He watched Fuji play tennis with awe, recognizing beauty and talent where he thought he'd find none. He was, like many others then, fascinated by Fuji. Eiji wasn't quite sure when the fascinaiton turned into purely platonic friendship but perhaps it was around the time he realized that Fuji had been eyeing a certain _megane_ boy in secret.

It was kind of cute actually, to see the normally calm boy glow whenever Tezuka stepped within a hundred feet from him, glower whenever a poor obnoxious girl stares at Tezuka a second too long, blush when Eiji finds a secret picture of a shirtless Tezuka in the shower in his locker. It was the time when Fuji finally became more of a human and less of a smiling psycho. This situation continued for many years, even past the time they graduated from high school, then from college. Unlike in tennis, it was easy to predict Fuji in love. Eiji knew that Fuji would reject the offer for work in America as sure as he knew Fuji would call Tezuka first after every break up with his days-old boyfriends. It was unspoken, but they all knew that Fuji was in love with Tezuka as much as they knew to stay away whenever Inui and Kaido were having private training.

"Atobe sent Tezuka to Cape Town." Fuji said a glass of beer later. Eiji knew Inui would give him a lifetime supply of his favorite toothpaste if he sent him a picture of Fuji looking like this; flushing, eyes slightly open, pink lips pouting. He watched, fascinated, when Fuji undid the first two of his shirt's buttons. Shiraishi would make him a millionaire. Yeah, Shiraishi was a good idea. "He won't be back until early March."

Eiji stopped thinking about how much toothpaste he could buy from selling a picture of drunken Fuji when he heard that. He slung an arm around his sulking friend to provide comfort. "You know we'll be here for you. Besides, I'm sure Tezuka would make it up to you on your birthday next year. What do you think of wasabi cake?" Eiji sighed internally. His plan for wealth should wait some more.

_

* * *

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

* * *

  
_

Tezuka glowered at the computer screen, desperately hoping that the numbers and words would arrange themselves. But unfortunately technology haven't advanced as far as being able to actually be intimidated by Tezuka's death stare so after several seconds the bespectacled man rubbed the bridge of his nose and admitted defeat. He sighed and glanced at the stack of papers that he should finish, then to the calendar occupying a small portion of the table.

Fuji's birthday was coming in five days and at the rate things were going here, he wouldn't be able to finish things in time to return to Japan to celebrate the occasion. Tezuka had worked overnight lately, trying to finish his work as soon as possible but they seemed to keep piling up. Though it was uncharacteristic of him to complain over his work, he couldn't help it this time. He must return home in time for Fuji's birthday. Tezuka was getting ready to refocus at work when a pretty secretary came to his office and put down at least three more documents on the desk. Okay, Tezuka was officially searching for an assassin to hound Atobe Keigo right now.

And speak of the devil….

"Mr. Tezuka, there is a phone call for you from Mr. Atobe in line 1."

Either the diva had very strong clairvoyance ability or he just had a wish but Tezuka didn't particularly care this moment. He could barely stop himself from growling when Atobe greeted him smugly over the phone.

"How's your work?" Atobe asked, oblivious to Tezuka's deadly intentions.

"Endless." Tezuka admitted after taking a deep breath.

"Hn. The manager said he was very satisfied with your work. What do you think about being transferred there? The beaches are beautiful and the women are quite exceptional."

It was quite amazing that Atobe still hadn't fled in fear considering the amount of murderous aura Tezuka was emitting which could easily reach Japan. "No. Thank you." Tezuka refused curtly, not bothering to be polite at all. He knew that Atobe knew where his interest lay. He wasn't exactly trying to hide things from the diva, Atobe was far too perceptive to be fooled anyway. And darn if the fact Atobe often appeared out of nowhere when he was alone with Fuji wasn't an indication of the knowledge and the diva's nosy disposition.

"Are you sure? I could give you a considerable raise, a suitable house…"

"No, Atobe, I am not interested."

"Pity. There are many works there that could really use your skills."

Tezuka considered begging Atobe to let him go home at this point. For all the years he had known Fuji, he had never missed his birthday whether the date exist that year or not. Tezuka always made sure to have free time on the date so that he could celebrate. Truthfully Tezuka disliked parties and avoided them whenever possible. But he couldn't resist going to Fuji's birthday parties if only to see his face lit up in pure happiness when he was surrounded by friends and family, the expression could only be rivaled by the one he had when he walked Tezuka home under the same umbrella on one snowy evening many years ago.

It was miscalculation on his part. Tezuka hadn't thought that this work would take this long. He had been hesitant to leave so near to Fuji's birthday but was convinced that this business trip wouldn't take this long. He remembered that Fuji had been reluctant to let him leave, too, as if he knew that this would happen. They had lingered during dinner in that fancy restaurant Kawamura now owned and when Tezuka dropped Fuji off later, the latter had uncharacteristically leaned over to kiss his cheek as if to say good bye… But wait. Tezuka is not dead. He was just stranded in a different continent, surrounded by hungry stares of desperate managers. It wasn't time to reminisce. It was a time to get desperate! Pride be damned, he would even accompany Atobe to belly dancing class if he had to as long as he was allowed to go home for Fuji's birthday.

"… though I'm sure you are more interested in going home for Fuji's birthday party."

What? "Pardon?"

Atobe sighed into the telephone and Tezuka still couldn't see Oshitari's point when he said that Atobe had the most erotic sigh human being could muster. But that wasn't important. Did Atobe just say what he thought he just said?

"Ore-sama is wondering whether you would like to go home for Fuji's birthday." He paused to scoff lightly in a smug way. Now that was something only Atobe could do. "Well, I don't care. I have sent Kabaji to replace you at any rate."

As if on cue, there was a rapping on the door of Tezuka's and then a tall man entered. Kabaji nodded to him wordlessly and Tezuka only stared back. He looked at the phone as if Atobe's face was plastered on it to avoid the awkward moments that always happened between him and Kabaji. "Atobe, I…"

"I know, I know. You are extremely grateful to Ore-sama for allowing you to go home to meet your beloved. Don't make my effort go to waste, Tezuka."

"I won't. Thank you, Atobe."

"You're welcome. And don't say I never do anything for you." Tezuka was going to hang up when Atobe spoke again. "Just remember, you have to accompany me to the belly dancing class after Fuji's party."

Oh, crap.

_

* * *

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

* * *

  
_

Whoever came up with the idea that black coffee relieved sleepiness obviously never had night shift as a doctor in a hospital. Oishi considered cursing out loud in frustration but feared that Inui might hear and decided to make him try one of his concoctions. Oishi really cursed this time, albeit softly. Whoever decided that Inui should work as a pharmacist in a hospital must have been hit by a tennis ball in the head several times.

The ringing of his cell phone made his head buzz slightly. "Hello?" he groaned into the device.

"Good morning, Oishi."

"It's dawn in here, Tezuka."

"Forgive me but I need your help."

Oishi stifled a yawn. It was just like Tezuka not to beat around the bush but he could at least be more considerate about the time. The only person who would still be energetic at this hour after working for no less than twelve hours nonstop is Eiji and the redhead was dead asleep when Oishi left their apartment. He guessed it did take a lot of energy to cheer a tensai up. "Yeah?"

"It's about Fuji."

Somehow Oishi wasn't surprised. Tezuka wouldn't normally call at such ungodly hour. The only reason that would get him so riled up was one thing, or one person, rather. His observations skills had allowed him to see the development between Tezuka and Fuji. He had curiously watched as they gazed at each other across the court, walked home together after school, stood so close to each other during tennis matches. Oishi had been jealous. No, not jealous toward either Fuji or Tezuka. Eiji was more than he could handle already. It was their relationship that he was jealous of, the understanding and compassion beyond words, something exclusive that only made it clear that they are meant to be for each other. Which was why Oishi just couldn't fathom why they weren't together already. They were more in love than any couple he had ever known. It was just unbelievable how they hadn't jumped each other in all this years as Eiji and Oishi did in their second year of knowing each other.

"Speaking of Fuji, he seems really disappointed that you wouldn't be able to make it on his birthday. Maybe you should give him a call or something." Or something being having phone sex with Fuji of course.

"Precisely what I am going to talk about…"

Sleepiness was washed away from Oishi's face as he listened to Tezuka over the phone. A huge grin split his face when the call ended. Eiji would die when he heard this but first, he had to look for Inui… who was already watching him with much interest while scribbling something on a notebook.

"There is a ninety…"

"Inui, for once shut up and listen to me."

* * *

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair_

_Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

* * *

  
_

Fuji sighed as he walked out of his office building. It was his birthday but he was forced to stay until night. The life of an editor of a weekly magazine was a busy life but it kept life interesting. After all Fuji had little to do at home other than stare at the telephone and wait for Tezuka's call. Of course he could always invite either Eiji or Saeki to accompany him but for some reason he didn't find their company as entertaining as Tezuka's. That was quite amusing considering the fact that Fuji was usually the one doing the entertaining whenever they were together. Perhaps it's the look on Tezuka's face when Fuji leaned closer to him, brushed his hands against the latter's, or kissed his cheek. Eiji would giggle and crack a joke about it while Saeki would undoubtedly grin then act like nothing had happened. Only Tezuka would look straight into his eyes in silence and slightly smiled in an affectionate way.

Fuji was lost in thought when he was grabbed and pulled into a car. He had little chance to react before his eyes were covered with dark cloth, the last things he saw being the spiky hair of the driver and the busy road. He tried to struggle but his wrists were immediately bound together with… silk? And was this Channel perfume he smelled? Well, wasn't this the most luxurious kidnap plot ever. Fuji immediately went still, feeling no harm despite being blindfolded and bound. He felt two large bodies on either side of him tensed with nervousness and smiled as the car began to move.

Perhaps almost half an hour passed before the car halted to a stop. Fuji nearly chuckled when he heard relieved sighs from the men beside him but didn't want to ruin whatever it was they were up to. The silk on his wrist was undone and one man got off the car before leading him out. The man returned to the car soon and the vehicle drove off quickly like an enraged _tensai_ was chasing them.

Fuji released his blindfold and looked around. As his acute hearing informed him, he was left near the beach. The place lighted with several lanterns that paved a path into the darkness. Fuji smiled, wondering what was waiting for him and began to thread the road.

At first he saw nothing but darkness. But then lights filtered out the black and then Fuji was standing in the middle of a carnival… or that's what it's seemed to be. The moment he stepped into the lighted field, he was greeted by a dysfunctional choir singing the 'Happy Birthday' song as blue flower petals rained on him. Fuji laughed, perhaps for the first time that week, as his friends and family congratulated him. He even overlooked the terrified look Momo and Kaido sent him from the other side of the clearing in favor of thanking his more excited family and friends.

"Ne, it's not even my birthday." He said when Yumiko hugged him.

"Hush, now. Just enjoy." Yumiko said with a wink, signaling more surprises ahead. Fuji laughed and allowed himself to be dragged to the tables where his favorite food were served.

The low light from the lantern and the sweet scent from the blue flowers earlier made the party seem intimate. Over the softly rustling leaves and the sound of the waves crashing to the shore, a soft melody was played. Fuji couldn't recognize the song but loved it anyway. He watched as Eiji dragged Oishi to dance, followed by several other couples. Fuji smiled slightly while sipping his champagne. Everyone seemed carried away by the romantic atmosphere and didn't realize that Fuji was standing alone in the corner.

The last time he celebrated his birthday without Tezuka was his first year in Seigaku. And even then the bespectacled boy had offered a tentative smile and congratulated him during tennis practice. Since then Tezuka had been a constant guest at his birthday parties. Never once did he disappoint Fuji by not attending despite his busy schedule. Fuji had even begun to look forward to his birthday parties if only to see Tezuka smile and have him kiss Fuji's cheek by the end of the night. He hadn't realized how lonely a birthday party was without Tezuka, though the taller man would only glare and grunt at a random drunk friend most of the night. Fuji hugged himself, feeling the cold seeping into him.

"Cold?"

Fuji whirled around when he heard that familiar voice. His eyes widened when he saw Tezuka standing in front of him. "Tezuka!" He exclaimed in pleased surprise. "Aren't you supposed to be in Cape Town?"

"Atobe allowed me to return home for your birthday." Tezuka answered smiling. He wouldn't let Fuji know that he nearly strangled the taxi driver for not driving fast enough. His plane was delayed and he had arrived just an hour before the party was supposed to begin. Though he still wished he had arrived earlier so that he could be there when Fuji arrived, this arrangement was also okay. It was not every day that one managed to surprise a _tensai_, after all. He held out a hand. "May I borrow your hand?"

Fuji took a moment to discern his question before beaming and taking the offered hand. Tezuka led him to join the dancing couples. He ignored the wolf whistling and the catcalls from Fuji's family and friends but still made sure that Fuji wouldn't see that Yuuta and Mizuki were making out against a bark of tree at the edge of the clearing. It was troublesome to look for a body in the ocean in the middle of the night.

Luckily Fuji's eyes were trained to his as the slow danced to the unknown song. After a few tense seconds of worrying over bloodshed, Tezuka finally smiled lightly and pulled Fuji closer to him. The brunette smiled wider, enjoying the proximity. But Tezuka knew that something other than surprise was lighting Fuji's eyes then, something he knew was overwhelming him as seconds passed by with Fuji in his arms.

"I thought you wouldn't come." Fuji said, sounding awed by his presence.

Tezuka smiled and leaned down to whisper in Fuji's ear words only meant for the latter to hear. "I cannot miss the birthday of my beloved." He pulled back slightly to enjoy surprise that fleeted across Fuji's face. Why hadn't he told him this much earlier? How could he let himself miss the sight of those eyes lighting up and those lips curling up into the most beautiful smile he had ever seen? Tezuka smiled, vowing to himself that he would never spend a day without seeing that expression on Fuji's face again even if it meant he had to let Atobe had extended lunch break with Oshitari in his huge glass-walled office every day. "I love you, Shuusuke." He whispered before leaning down to capture Fuji's lips in a gentle kiss.

Cold late-February winds caressed their bodies but they barely felt it. Their attention was on each other and nothing else. They had found where they belong. And that was where they were to stay.

* * *

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

* * *

_

O_WA_RI

A/N: I fail at fluff *wails* And what is with me and Tezuka practicing belly dancing? I've mentioned it twice now *sigh* also *points to fic* yep, OshiAto. Because some people has been asking me to get rid of Atobe from Tezuka and Fuji's relationship by handing him to his own tensai. Hope you like it. Anyway, if you're interested in the song and the songs that inspired my fanfics, visit my LJ page. There's a link of the sidebar to the download page.


End file.
